Hands On Me
by haikomori
Summary: Some engine trouble leads to some problems for Vaan and Penelo, but will it wind up as a little something more? Simple fluffy one shot inspired by the song Hands On Me, by Vanessa Carlton.


**This is another one-shot about one of my Fav. Couples! Anyway, it was influenced by the song, Hands On Me, wonderful song by Vanessa Carlton. Not a songfic, but this is what I came up with after hearing it. I of course do not own FF12, The song that inspired this, so on...And Enjoy!**

There was another small explosion from the engine room, and Penelo clung to her navigator's chair harder than ever, praying she would not be thrown off and flung through the ship. She had warned him. She must have warned him almost a hundred times by now, but here they were anyway, trying to escape with their lives. She couldn't identify the ships that were after them, but they were more than aggressive, and had already taken out one of their engines.

"Vaan!" She shouted, but he was concentrating on the controls and couldn't hear her. There was a great lurch as they took a dive toward the ground and the airship gave an ominous moan.

"Hold on Penelo!" he shouted suddenly. He took her in dangerously close to the ground and sped ahead, sending debris up. The wind from their ship was causing it to fly around them, and their vision was being blocked. Penelo heard the familiar shots from their pursuers, but nothing happened. There was another lurch as Vaan began climbing back up, and Penelo chanced a glance at the ground. There was dirt and dust and all manner of things that they had managed to kick up, but she could make out the faint outline of the ships, but Vaan only needed a few seconds to get away.

"You did it Vaan!" Penelo cried as they took refuge in the clouds but the moan was getting louder, and Vaan had made no comments of his amazing piloting skills as he often would when they got out of a mess. Which meant they weren't out yet.

"Hold onto something!" he shouted, steering as well as he could. They began spiraling toward the ground, everything being shaken and overturned. Penelo heard Vaan shout something but couldn't make out the words, but suddenly it was as if she was floating above the mess. There was a resounding crash and she hit the floor hard. Or rather…the side of the ship.

"Ow…" She mumbled, rubbing her side and pulling herself up. Their things were strung everywhere, but she couldn't see the one thing that mattered…Where was Vaan? "Vaan! VAAN!" She shouted. There was a moan from some junk and she rushed over, throwing everything aside. There was Vaan, bruised, battered, and unconscious.

"Damn..." She mumbled. She did her best to lift him up, but could only manage to set him against the wall. She moved some hair from his face, then tried to cast cure, her hands shaking the whole time. She was able to heal most of his injuries, but he still would not wake up. Panicking, she ran to her chair, trying to see out the window. Nothing…There was nothing around. To get help would mean leaving Vaan…and she would not leave him behind.

There was a moan behind her and she rushed back to him. He seemed to be fighting something in his dreams, but then he mumbled her name. "Penelo…no…float…" She gasped, remembering the sensation of floating just before the ship had crashed, and her heart was hammering harder than ever.

"Vaan…you are such an idiot…" She mumbled, fighting back tears. Penelo tried again to lift him, but had to settle for a light floating spell. She carried him away from the debris to the outside, praying their pursuers would not find them. She began the slow trek away from the ship, wondering what she was going to do. There would only be so many floats she could cast, and she still had no idea what was wrong with him.

There was a moan and she stopped immediately, leaning next to him. "Penelo…What happened?" He was trying to open his eyes, and then held up his arm as a shield against the sun. He rolled over, landing on the ground, and moaned in pain again. Penelo cast another cure spell and gently pulled him up, resting his head on her lap. "Penelo?"

"You are such an idiot…If you hadn't tried to be the hero and save me, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Sorry…" he mumbled, "I do always seem to be causing you problems."

Vaan admitting he was a pain in the butt? Now Penelo was really concerned. "Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought." She said, rubbing it. She saw Vaan's cheeks start to redden, and couldn't stop the heat in her own cheeks as she stared at him. They were so close, and maybe it was the adrenaline of surviving a crash, or finding out Vaan was hurt, or seeing him awake, but she wanted to be closer to him.

"Penelo…I can see the light on you eyelashes…"

"Yeah…Sun and all that…" She paused, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. "Don't be stupid like that again. Save yourself…then worry about me."

"Not gonna happen…you know that." She smiled a little, but Vaan took a deep breath, "But Penelo…don't you ever wonder…I don't know…That maybe of you weren't here with me, doing all these dangerous things…you'd be better off?" She blushed harder…she had thought about it…but then she would think of flying in the sky with Vaan, and running away from guards with him, and fighting dangerous beasts with him, and seeing beautiful places with him, meeting all these people with him. And she knew it was because she had done it all with him that she did it at all…She smiled now, because here he was, after all this, doubting himself. Doubting that she'd want to stay with him and do these dangerous things. But they weren't so dangerous so long as he was around. These adventures with him even made her want to say things she would normally never have the courage to say.

"You idiot…" She mumbled again, and she took both his hands, placing them at her sides, leaned in as she put her own around his neck, and gave him a kiss. That would be all the proof she needed, that she was here because he was here, and that was enough. As for getting back…That could wait till later…

**Hope you liked it! Please Review, Fav. So on so forth! : )**


End file.
